All I Want for Christmas
by Cheekychicas
Summary: Ranger's world is turned upside down by the arrival of a teenage Julie as a part of the family...and she comes with a surprise. Rated M for Language and Smut. **Written by AshleyNicole86 and Girliegirl1179**
1. Is a Virgin for a Daughter

**Hi Everyone! This is a Joint story written by me, Ashley (AshleyNicole86) and Cara (Girliegirl1179). We hope you enjoy the story!**

**We don't own any of the charcters, they belong to Ms. Evanovich.**

**Many thanks to our wonderful beta!**

**

* * *

**

I love my daughter, but seeing her crying on my front porch on Christmas Eve struck terror in my heart. Julie was a Manoso. The Manosos only cried for three reasons: Births, deaths and unintended pregnancies.

No one in our family had given birth recently and I knew that Rachel and Ron were most definitely alive. That left only option number 3. Shit. I'd seen Julie just four months ago on her 16th birthday. I would've bet my company that she hadn't been having sex. What the hell had changed? Maybe I had it wrong. Sure, Julie was a Manoso but she was also Rachel's daughter and Rachel cried over everything.

"Julie, what's wrong? How did you get here?" I listened to my daughter say "I'm pregnant." At the same time I heard my wife shout from the bathroom, "We're going to have another baby!" I stood staring opened mouthed at the door for a few seconds until I felt a tug on my pants.

I looked down to see my son, Ricky, "Daddy. My new puppy pooped on the floor." I patted him on the head absentmindedly.

"Ricky, go tell your mama I need her okay?" He ran off yelling for Steph and I stared at my daughter. The sounds of Jingle Bells filled the air as a pack of carolers turned into our driveway.

Stephanie walked up behind me, "Julie? Why are you crying? Carlos why is she still outside? I swear…what did you do?" She fired off the long list of question and I turned to look at her as the carolers walked up the steps.

"What did I DO? I didn't do anything! I opened the damn door! That's what I did!" The carolers stopped singing and stared at us slack jawed as Steph pushed past me to hug Julie.

"I'm sorry Mom! Don't be mad!" Julie wailed. I turned to see the carolers still standing there.

"What the hell are you doing? GO AWAY!" I shouted. The guy in front threw down his little caroling packet.

"That's it! I'm tired of this! We try to bring a little Christmas cheer and happiness and we get yelled at. What is your problem asshole?" He shouted back at me.

I don't know what came over me but one second I was standing there and the next I was on top of the guy and my fist was smashing into his mouth. What a prick! I felt myself being pulled off of him and then more screams ensued. Sirens blared in the distance.

Big Dog and Carl got out of the cop car and I breathed a sigh of relief. They loved Steph and they liked me. Maybe I wouldn't have to go to jail tonight.

"Steph what did you do now?" Carl asked with a grin.

"Me?! I didn't do anything! Yeash!" Steph huffed off and took a now dazed looking Julie with her. Ricky had wandered out and was making a snow angel. "Ricky!" Steph called and he took off inside, slamming the door behind him.

"You carrying Manoso?" Carl asked me. I grinned and he shook his head. "Okay so what happened?" I explained quickly, including the part about Julie's and Steph's pregnancies and the dog pooping on the floor.

Big Dog had sidled up to us and heard a good amount of my explanation, "Jeez no wonder you hit the annoying little twerp." He looked at Carl and then me, "I convinced him not to press charges, but he wants you to apologize to his carolers for yelling, and he said it would be a nice gesture to pay for their hot cocoa break.

I sighed and apologized to the whole group. I pulled a $100 bill out of my wallet and handed it over. I turned and went back inside without another word and found Stephanie sitting with Julie in the living room. Julie was crying hysterically again.

"Stop crying!" I ordered, not really expecting it to work. She took one more deep breath, hiccupped and stopped crying. "You're sure you're pregnant?" I asked. Stephanie took in a sharp breath. Oh yeah, she hadn't heard that part.

Julie nodded, "Mom said I was sc-sc-screwing up my life like she did. She said I ha-a-ad to get an abortion!" I looked sharply at Stephanie who looked completely astounded.

"Honey your mom was just surprised. I'm sure she didn't mean any of that. Does she know you're here?" I asked. My voice was calm and I was wearing my blank face. I was barely keeping it together. My little girl was pregnant. Julie shook her head vigorously. "I'm calling your mom." I took out my cell phone and dialed Rachel as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hello?" There was Christmas music in the background and Rachel sounded much too happy. It pissed me off.

"You didn't think you should tell me? You thought you could just tell her to have an abortion and everything would be okay? Not okay Rachel. She's my daughter! Jesus Christ. She's staying here. End of story. Have fun at your party." I slammed the phone shut and stalked back into the living room. "Who's the father? Why isn't he here?" I asked.

There was silence for a moment and then Julie looked up at me sadly, "Jason James Smith. I'm sure you can look him up. He deployed to Iraq three weeks ago."

The heavy silence in the room got heavier. I could see Steph's eyes fill with even more sympathy for our daughter. I sighed. "You're staying here. When are you…due…" I asked through clenched teeth.

"August fourth," She said. I nodded and paced a little.

I looked at Stephanie and stopped dead, "Holy shit. You're pregnant?" I asked suddenly. I'd heard the words, but I hadn't processed until now. I was gonna be a daddy again. And a grandpa. At thirty-six years old. Christ. Stephanie nodded and smiled at me.

I sighed and looked at my daughter, "You'll finish the school year here. You'll have the baby, go back to school and then go to college. You'll work at Rangeman to earn money. We'll help you in anyway we can, but this is your baby and you will raise it. Understood?" I asked.

Julie nodded. Damn right. Don't mess with Ranger.

I felt something warm on my leg and looked down. The puppy was peeing on me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Is a Little Less Action

**The same warning as last time, a little language!**

**Remember: Cara and I don't own the characters; we only use them for our own (and your) amusement. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was woken up by a three year old jumping up and down on my chest.

"Daddy, Daddy, Santa came," a squeaky and altogether too awake voice shouted into my ear.

I opened my eyes and looked at the glowing alarm clock, it was five AM. By the time I had put together the Thomas the Tank Engine Train table and built the track it had been after three AM. I couldn't believe he was up already. Most days he was like his mother, you had to drag him out of bed and put a donut under his nose before he'd even open his eyes. This morning of course he looked like he'd already had a few donuts. Or possibly coffee.

"Did you drink your mama's coffee again?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shook his head frenetically, "Na uh! IT'S CHRISTMAS DADDY! WAKE UP! MAMA SAID I CANT GO IN THE LIVING ROOM UNTIL YOU AND SISSY ARE UP!" He was shouting now.

I wiped a hand over my face and sat up, dumping him on the bed and making him giggle. I stepped out of bed and grimaced at the Grinch pajama bottoms Steph had given me to wear last night. I started walking towards the bathroom and stepped in something wet and warm. "Fuck." I heard a gasp from the bed, "That was a bad word. Daddy is sorry. Don't tell your mama I said that okay?" I looked down and saw a little brown nose poking out from under the bed. I bent down and picked up the puppy and held him up to look in his eyes, "Not okay." He licked my nose and I sighed and set him down.

I threw Ricky over my shoulder and dropped him outside Julie's door. "Wake up your sister."

He eyed me, "Nicely?" He asked with a gleam in his eye.

I thought about it and then shook my head no. "But no jumping on her stomach!" I added as he threw open her door and charged in. I didn't even feel bad, the little trouble maker had it coming.

I walked towards the stairs and paused as I heard Julie scream. I moved out of the way just in time for Ricky to come bolting from the room and fly down past me, Julie right on his heels shouting.

I hooked an arm around Julie's waist as she reached me, she was still shouting at her brother, I could make out the words "small-fry" and "shrimp" among the other shrill teenage yelling.

"Mi hija, No running down the stairs, you could get hurt. You're responsible for more than just yourself now," I said quietly, giving her what I hoped was a stern and yet caring look.

Julie nodded at me and gave me a hug and I sighed, it was extremely hard to be mad at her when she hugged me like this. A few years ago I barely knew her and now she was very close to both Steph and I.

I released Julie and we heard Ricky yell from downstairs, "Are you coming?"

Julie smiled at me and grabbed my hand to pull me downstairs, "I have presents right?" She asked with a mischievous little kid grin.

Christ. My baby was having a baby.

After a few hours of flying paper and bows the living room looked like a Toys 'R' Us and a Macy's had exploded. The amount of presents the kids had gotten was ridiculous, and we hadn't even been to Stephanie's parents yet.

I finally managed to get everyone upstairs to get ready for Steph's parents' by mentioning presents and the possibility of Christmas cookies. The Plum household was usually complete chaos and frankly I wasn't sure I could handle much more of that after last night and this morning.

Stephanie and I had talked last night while setting up presents and we'd decided we needed a bigger house and maybe some extra help. We we're going to start looking in a few weeks when things settled down.

We all loaded up into the SUV along with a whole cargo hold full of presents and I drove us to the Plum's. Even Frank was waiting for us on the little front stoop when we arrived. Ricky jumped out of his booster seat the moment we stopped and he ran to Frank. Frank was so happy to have a grandson finally that he spoiled Ricky completely rotten. Val's four girls were majorly jealous of their cousin.

"Oh don't you all look adorable!" Helen gushed at us. Yeah adorable. That's how we looked. Steph had dressed us all up in ridiculous Christmas outfits. I had on antlers. ANTLERS for Christ's sake! Everyone went inside and left me to haul in three loads of gifts.

Nine hours later, after Christmas breakfast, presents, an early Christmas dinner, more presents and then dessert, Stephanie stood up and blurted out "We're pregnant!" There was a round of hugs and congratulations.

I looked at Julie, but she shook her head no vigorously. Apparently she wasn't so ready to tell her happy news.

The sky was black when we finally got out of the house and there was a foot of new snow on the ground.

Stephanie looked at me, "Maybe we should …-"

I didn't let her get the rest of the sentence out. "Na-uh. No way in hell. Get in the car. I have four-wheel drive." I buckled Ricky in and made sure Steph and Julie were strapped in as well before I took off.

The snow was coming down harder and I was slightly regretting my decision, with two pregnant women and a toddler in the car, I thought, probably should be a little more careful. I slowed down to twenty miles per hour and I heard a sigh from next to me.

"What?"

"I have to pee!" The tone of her voice conveyed her urgency.

I looked around the car and grabbed an empty Gatorade bottle and handed it to her, "I'll pull over," I told her.

"Na-uh! It's freezing out there! Stop at a gas station!" She said urgently.

"Steph, it's over five miles to the next gas station and we're barely going 20 miles per hour. Can you wait that long?" I asked.

"Fine! Pull over! Hurry!" She huffed at me.

I did as she asked and she jumped out and disappeared over the small embankment.

"Is she seriously going to pee in that bottle?" Julie asked. I nodded and Julie "ewwed" from the back seat.

I saw headlights coming up behind me so I put on my flashers to let them know I was there, even though I was way off the road.

Apparently my flashers were more of a "come and get us" beacon instead of a warning because the next thing I knew we we're being rear ended.

"Christ are you two okay?" I asked. Both kids said yes as my cell phone rang. I flipped it open, "Yo, we're all fine but I'd like police assistance…and an ambulance to our location. "NOW!" I flipped the phone shut and got out of the car. "You two stay here." I said to the kids over my shoulder as I walked towards the snow bank.

Steph was walking up the hill, "Are you all alright?" She asked with wild eyes while walking to the back of the car to check on the kids.

I nodded and walked to the car that hit us. I looked in the car and sighed. Seriously?

I wretched open the door and pulled him out, "You know better Morelli," I said through clenched teeth.

Joe looked me up and down and gave me a huge grin, "Ranger!" He looked at my SUV, "Ooooosp! I didn't do that did I?" He slurred.

Stephanie wondered over and gave Morelli a disapproving look. "My kids are in that car you asshole! And Julie is pregnant! You can't just go around hitting people with your car you drunk ass!"

Morelli looked her up and down, "Haha! You're going to be a grandma?" He said and laughed his ass off.

Apparently this hadn't occurred to Stephanie because she took the Gatorade bottle, which was missing its cap, and threw it at him. Joe didn't really seem all that phased and I had to wonder if he realized he'd just been doused with pee.

"Daddy!"I heard Ricky yell. Steph and I whipped our heads towards the SUV. "Sissy's hurt!"

* * *

**So are we on a good track here? **


	3. To Get Back Home

ALL I WANT FOR cHRISTMAS IS … TO GET BACK HOME

**Hey everyone sorry about the delay in posting but we were hosting a challenge. Special thanks to Sasha and Denny for playing. Hope you enjoy the reward. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming and let us know what you think about the Jason Smith situation.**

**Remember: Ashley and I don't own the characters; we only use them for our own (and your) amusement. Enjoy!**

There was blood on the seat. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the cut on her leg, at least it wasn't the baby. There was a broken snow globe on the floor which must have shattered during the collision.

"Julie why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" I asked as I pushed her pants leg up and pressed a T-shirt I received from Frank to the cut above her knee.

She looked at me and blinked, "It's not that bad." Only a daughter of mine could have a huge deep gash on her leg and act like it wasn't a big deal. "It's not that bad, _right_? I'm not gonna die am I?" Julie asked me with a panicky voice.

I shook my head and kissed her cheek to reassure her, "No, mi hija, but you're gonna need stitches." I told her.

I saw the reflection of lights flashing in the car but heard no sirens. I supposed with no cars on the road sirens weren't really needed.

I watched the EMT's as they made their way toward us and I immediately recognized them. They had worked on Steph many times before.

"Carlos, normally when we get these calls it involves something your wife has done?" Matt chuckled as Steph flipped him off behind Ricky's back.

"Nope, not Mommy's fault. Mommy was peeing in a bottle." Ricky interjected. He pointed to Morelli and said "He did it." This time everyone started to chuckle.

Matt went toward Julie. I grabbed his shoulder stopping his progress. "Matt, she's pregnant." I could see a look of disbelief before he put his mask back in place.

I was holding Julie's hand while Matt asked her how far along she was and did she have pain anywhere other than her leg. He started bandaging her leg and kept up a steady stream of questions to distract her.

"Ranger, everything looks fine with both of the kids other than Julie needing stitches. We're going to take Julie to the ER as a precaution to get an ultrasound and to get that leg stitched up." Matt said as he started packing up his supplies.

"I'm going to send Steph and Ricky in with you guys while I help them deal with the drunk." I replied as I helped load them into the ambulance. Julie, of course, complained about having to lay on the gurney. I gave them each a kiss before I shut the door.

Then, I turned to deal with the other pain in my ass.

Considering Morelli's usual temper I expected there to be a problem but he went willingly enough into the back of the squad car.

"Hey guys would you mind dropping me off at the hospital on your way back to the station." I asked Carl and Big Dog.

They agreed and wasted no time. The chains on the squad car got us to St. Francis faster than I thought possible. Even still, I was shocked to see my family still waiting to be seen when I got there. The ER was busy but not nearly as bad as I'd seen it on other days.

I saw Dr. MacKenzie, One of the doctors on staff I knew well and I grabbed his arm as he walked by.

"Carlos, what brings you here on a night like tonight?" He asked.

"This is my daughter, Julie. She has a cut on her leg that needs stitches." I explained.

"I'm sure that someone will be right with you all I'm sorry to hear you got hurt, Julie." He tried to scurry off but the look I gave him changed his mind.

"Uhhh, of course, Julie, if you would follow me we can get you taken care of." Dr. MacKenzie squeaked.

Steph was giving me a death glare for scaring the Dr. I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders I don't know why she was complaining. I was just trying to get us home faster.

We all trouped back to a curtained area and the doctor gave Julie a numbing agent that he assured us wouldn't hurt the baby. I held her hand while she got stitched up. Both she and Ricky watched her skin get sewed together with a sick fascination. Yep, they were definitely my children.

Dr. Mackenzie finished up and sent in the discharge nurse.

"You're ready to go home now Julie. Your leg will be sore and you should keep your weight off it whenever possible. Take Tylenol if needed, keep the stitches dry and come back in a week to have them removed." She handed Steph the discharge papers and let us go.

I called Lester as she was getting put back together and asked him to pick us up. I didn't give any details and it wasn't until he stepped out of the SUV with a surprised look on his face that I realized no one knew Julie was in town.

Julie and Ricky flew at Les. Well, Ricky flew and, Julie just hobbled, but both gave him huge hugs.

Les ruffled Ricky's hair and turned to Julie, "Hey Beautiful, you gonna come keep us company tomorrow for bowling night?" He asked.

Julie nodded vehemently.

"Julie's grounded," I told everyone. All heads turned towards me.

Julie groaned, "Daddy! Why? What did I do?" She whined.

I felt like thunking my head against the wall.

"Running away from home? Showing up pregnant? Take your pick!" I said a little too loudly. Les looked at me and then Julie.

"Pregnant! She's sixteen! She can't be pregnant!" Lester said. He gave me a look of utter disbelief, "And you! You're taking this too well. What the hell man? Why aren't we lynching the little punk who…who…ugh!" He was storming around, arms flying, having a meltdown just outside the ER.

I shook my head, "Because the little _punk_," I spat out_, _"who did this is in Iraq, and there's no one else to lynch. And I, for the record, am not taking this well." I ran my hands through my hair. "But what the hell am I supposed to do? Screaming at her won't do any good." I sighed.

Lester shook his head as if to clear it, "Someone needs to tell me what the hell is going on here."

Once again, Ricky spoke before anyone else could. "Sissy come'd home and is gonna make me an uncle! And Imma be a big brother too! All at once!" His eyes gleaming with pride.

This time Lester's gaze fell on Stephanie and his jaw hit the floor, "Joder! Pregnant? Both of you? Dios te ayudas, Ric."

Stephanie grimaced, "Santos! Language!" she admonished him as she put Ricky in a car seat in the back of the SUV.

"Sorry Bomber, but I said it in Spanish!" Lester's defense was weak at best.

"Les, come on, the kid knows more Spanish than I do!" She answered him as she climbed into her own seat and buckled in.

I helped Julie in beside Stephanie in the back and then I climbed into the passenger seat. Lester slid in grudgingly, still seemingly in shock.

We were only half way home when Stephanie's phone rang, she thrust it into my hand and I groaned as I looked at the display before I flipped it open. I didn't get to say hello before Helen was screeching at me. "Pregnant? My GRANDAUGHTER is pregnant? MY SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GRANDDAUGHTER?!" I opened my mouth the say something but Helen kept going, "Mary Jakowskie's granddaughter isn't pregnant! And certainly her daughter isn't pregnant at the same time. Why me?"

"Are you done Helen?" I asked, slightly annoyed. She hmphed on the other end of the line. "Yes Helen, Julie is pregnant. Yes, Stephanie is pregnant. I don't know why you Helen." I was beyond pissed off at the whole Julie situation. "Why me huh? Why is my sixteen year old daughter pregnant? Why does my crazy mother-in-law insist on bitching at me?!"

I snapped the phone closed.

There was dead silence for a minute and then Stephanie screeched at me, "CARLOS!" But she was laughing as she said it and it didn't hold much menace.

I sighed, "Oh come on, like you didn't want to do it!" I said to her. Ricky was giggling in the back seat and even Julie stopped looking sullen for a moment to grin. The rest of the drive was pretty uneventful, once I turned off Steph's phone after the seventh or eighth phone call from various relatives and friends.

Once we arrived at the house I looked over at Lester, "Come on man you're going to crash in the quest room tonight." I wanted his help looking for information on Jason Smith.

We made our way inside and Lester looked in the living room and gasped. "What the hell happened in here? It looks like a tornado hit"

I looked up to see both kids retreating upstairs, "Freeze! Anything left in this living room besides the train set that doesn't belong here will be gone in the morning!" I said to the room at large. Both kids froze on the stairwell and scrambled back and began to collect their bounty.

Stephanie went to help the kids clean up the living room and put the kids to bed before coming back downstairs. Lester and I had out our laptops and were instant messaging so the kids wouldn't hear us talking.

"What are you two doing?" Steph asked suspiciously as she came over and sat down in my lap.

"We are trying to find information on a little punk that needs to have his ass kicked." Lester fumed.

Steph looked down at my laptop and sighed. "Maybe there is more to this than we know. He may not be a bad kid."

Les and I looked at her incredulously and she shook her head. We went back to our research.

Everything seemed okay on the surface but something wasn't adding up with Jason's records. I was going to need to call in a favor on this one to see what exactly was going on. Hopefully, I thought, someone would be able to help me find him so that I could … could … Well, I didn't know what exactly I would do yet. Actually, I knew one thing. I knew at the very least I wanted to scare him so bad that he'd never want to touch my daughter … ever again.


	4. Relative Peace

_All I Want for Christmas … Is Relative Peace._

_Disclaimer:_

**Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks to our Super Secret Beta. **

**Remember: Ashley and I don't own the characters; we only use them for our own (and your) amusement. Enjoy!**

In all my years working for the government I had never had as much trouble finding information on someone as I had on Jason Smith. Lester and I had both been calling in favors, but we were getting nothing in return.

Kids that were just starting out in the Army were not supposed to be this difficult to find. As much as I didn't want to involve Julie in this, I had a feeling I was going to have to get her to tell me more about him if I wanted to get this figured out.

I looked up from my laptop to see Julie was headed out the door with Steph and Ricky.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

Julie looked up, surprised. "Mom is taking us shopping to spend our gift cards."

"You're grounded; or did you forget?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow

Julie looked at me with tears in her eyes, "But, Daddy!" she whined.

"Julie we have been over this. You're grounded. End of discussion." Julie turned to Steph with pleading eyes. Steph lifted her shoulders in a shrug and smiled apologetically before coming over to give us both a kiss goodbye. Julie huffed and turned on her heel heading to the stairs.

"We're not through young lady. Get back in here." I told her.

"NO!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"Julie Isabella Manoso! You get down here right now!"

Did she do what I asked? Why hell no. She went to her room and slammed the door. Now what the hell am I supposed to do. This was Steph's area of expertise, not mine.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs and counted to ten. When that didn't work I counted to one hundred. Nope, still pissed. So what did I do? I stalked up the steps to Julie's room pulled the pins out of the door's hinges and took off the whole damn door.

I set the door against the wall and looked in her room. She was gone and her window was wide open. Jesus Christ, Stephanie had been gone ten minutes and I'd lost a child. I would never live this down. I gave a cursory glance into the bathroom and closet. Knowing she wouldn't be there, I pulled out my phone to call Tank.

Tank looked at the GPS tracker on her phone and gave me her location. She'd only made it a block or so.

I ran downstairs, jumped in the car and took off after her. She was walking down the street with her arms wrapped around herself. I pulled up behind her and jumped from the car.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Estas loca!" When she turned around I could see that she was crying. I grabbed hold of her and wrapped her in a hug. "Oh hell, don't cry. You can't do stuff like that though. You're putting yourself and your baby in danger! We love you and don't want anything bad to happen to you."

It took me 10 minutes to get her calmed down enough to get her back in the car. I took her home and sat her down on the sofa with a mug of hot cocoa.

"Julie, we need to talk. I want you to tell me about what's been going on down in Miami? When I saw you four months ago you seemed to be doing great. What happened? How did this happen?" I asked.

"Mom and Ron have been fighting a lot." She looked away like she was embarrassed about her mom and step-dad fighting. "So I have been spending a lot of time at Ber's house."

"Ber? What kind of name is that?" I had to ask.

"It's short for Amber dad." She giggled and then gave me a serious look, "Jason is her brother."

Well that explains how she met him. Now to keep her talking to see what else she knows.

"Did he go to school with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't really know him that well. He graduated last May and left for boot camp in June. He came home and we started dating. He broke up with me the night before he left for Iraq." She said with tear filled eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her and sighed. As much as I wanted to hate Jason, I was starting to get the feeling that I wouldn't hate him when I finally met him.

"What did he say when he broke up with you?"

Tears started to run down her cheeks. "He said that it wasn't fair to ask me to wait for him. That I was too young to deal with a long distance relationship."

Our conversation was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. I groaned as I opened the door and found Grandma Mazur smiling at me.

"Hey Hot Stuff. I brought you a present that I couldn't give you yesterday." She set down a silver case that looked like it could have come from a Hollywood movie set. "I saw this advertised on an infomercial. I thought that it would add some spice to your sex life."

I raised my eyebrow and shook my head at the batty old woman. I'm scared to open that case. Who the hell knows what's in there.

"Well don't just sit there. Open it up." She said impatiently.

I stood there frozen for a few seconds. There was no way in hell that I was going to open that case. "That's ok, Edna. I'll just wait for Steph to get home and we'll open it together. "

"Well that's just silly," she said and reached out to pop open the case. It took me a minute to process what I saw. It was a bullet vibrator with a cell phone for activation.

"Ain't it something? You could be anywhere in the world and be able to give Stephanie a little thrill." She told me. I blinked at her stupidly.

Julie walked in the room and looked in the box. She made a funny face. "Dad that's just gross!"

I quirked an eyebrow, "Just how do you know what that is?" I asked her impatiently.

Julie rolled her eyes like I was totally lame. My earlier thoughts of maybe liking Jason for doing the right thing left my head. I may have to kill him after all.

Stephanie and Ricky walked in before I could say anything and Steph saw her Grandma and froze. She looked in the case and blanched. "Grandma! What do you think you're doing?" Stephanie screeched as she eyed the contents of the box. She looked at the kids and back to her grandmother as she slammed the case closed.

"Isn't this a pip? I got me one too." That was more information than anyone needed, and way more than I needed.

"Julie please take your brother upstairs." I asked her. She nodded and grabbed his hand.

Stephanie was trying to not chuckle as the kids made their way upstairs. She saw way more humor in this situation than I did. "Grandma, we appreciate your thoughtfulness but we don't really need any help." She looked at me and gave me a sexy smirk.

Grandma Mazur looked at me and wolf whistled, "I'm sure you don't, but just in case. You never know when things will get boring and you might need a little spice." She chuckled and winked as she made her way out the door.

The women in this family were going to be the end of me. I felt like dropping to my knees right then and there and praying for another boy.

**A/N:Please review and keep them coming and let us know what you think about the Jason Smith situation and Grandmas present. LOL. **


	5. A Little Less Stress & A Lot More Action

All I Want for Christmas … Is A Little Less Stress and A Lot More Action.

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long gab in the posts. My partner in crime has had some RL problems and hasn't felt like working on this story for personal reasons. This chapter is my solo effort. I hope that Ashley will come back to help me finish out this story soon but if not I promise that it will get finished I have 2 exams left to take then I'm off for a month. Hope to make a serious dent in writing with all my time off. Please review!!!!!

It has been three weeks since Christmas. Julie and Stephanie had their first obstetrician appointments today. Stephanie scheduled them together so Julie wouldn't be scared.

As Steph and Julie went to check out, the doctor pulled me aside. "How are you holding up, Mr. Manoso? You seem a little stressed. Are you feeling alright?"

"How am I holding up, you ask? My wife and my sixteen-year-old daughter are pregnant at the same time. How do you think I'm holding up, doc?" I fumed.

"Mr. Manoso, your stress level could be detrimental to your health and the health of both of my patients. I would advise you to speak to your physician. He can prescribe something to help." The doctor took one look at my face and high tailed it away from me.

We made our way out of the office and dropped Julie off at school before heading to RangeMan. Once there, Steph went up to the fifth floor to work on some searches and I went to the second floor gym to work off some of my stress.

Tank, Bobby and Lester came into the gym an hour later.

"How'd it go?" Tank asked.

I glared at him.

"That well, huh?" Lester chuckled.

"The doctor said my stress level was going to hurt Steph and Julie." I sighed.

"What?" Bobby laughed. "Your stress level is fine, all you need is 10 minutes alone with Jason and your stress level will drop tremendously."

"I feel sorry for that punk when we get our hands on him." Lester added with a growl. "Speaking of Jason, any word yet?"

"No, I've got a call in to the General, but he hasn't gotten back to me." I stated.

"I wonder why he hasn't returned the call." Bobby mused.

"He's still pissed that I declined to renew my contract. He assumed that I would be in for life. He tried to talk me out of marrying Steph." The guys sucked in a collective breath.

"Thought I told you guys. He called a meeting a week before the wedding. Offered me a million dollars to call of the wedding and renew my contract. I declined."

Tank whistled then said, "Damn man, you never told us."

I shrugged, "so I figure that the General is withholding information for a reason. Either he knows something and doesn't want me to know yet or he's planning on using the information as a bargaining chip."

"In the mean time, we should continue our search and see what we can figure out on our own?" Lester questioned.

"Pretty much, Les, I'm thinking about sending you down to Miami. I'd like for you talk to his parents and his sister, Amber."

Lester nodded his head as we made our way out to the elevator. The guys got off on five, before the doors could close a beautiful woman stepped into the elevator. When the door opened on seven she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the apartment stripping my clothing off as we made our way to the shower.

I pulled her close, "Babe, you're a little over dressed." I whispered in her ear as I began to peel her clothes off. I turned the water on and waited for it to get warm before pushing her into the shower. I ran my hands down her body, stopping at her breast. I bent my head down and sucked her nipple into my mouth, biting down lightly. She threw her head back and moaned.

My hands continued their journey down to her wet slit. I teased her clit before plunging my fingers inside. My control snapped as she reached down to stroke my cock. I pressed her into the shower wall and wrapped her legs around my waist before sheathing myself inside her. We moved together until her orgasm pulled me over the edge.

After we caught our breath, we made quick work of the rest of our shower. We had just finished dressing when Ricky burst into room carrying Stephanie's bra that had been discarded right outside the bathroom door.

"Mommy, why are your and Daddy's clothes everywhere?" He held out the bra for Stephanie to see.

"Daddy and I were in a hurry." She told him, shooting me a wicked little grin.

I loved how a simple answer distracted him. I picked him up turning him upside down and placed his belly to my ear. I looked down at him, "Your tummy is telling me it wants Pino's. Am I right?"

Ricky shook his head yes then squealed while I tickled his stomach.

"Let's grab your sister from school and pick up dinner on our way home." I looked at Stephanie for confirmation.

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving." She said.

"Babe, you're always hungry." I raised one eyebrow, begging her to deny the truth.

"Cut me some slack, I'm eating for two here!" Steph said slapping my arm.

Ricky grabbed my hand and pulled me to the SUV, "Come on, Daddy! We gotta go! I'm hungry!!!"

I looked at my family thinking I wouldn't trade this for the world.

TBC …

_A/N: So what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think should happen next? What will Les find out in Miami and what will Ranger do to Jason when he finally finds him? What's up with the General?_


End file.
